Again
by Paige Joy
Summary: Brennan gets put into hospital by the man that has been after her for two years. AU. Onshot. Complete. Please R&R.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**_

A/N: This is just a oneshot. I thought of it yesterday and just had to write it. It's my first Bones fic, so all reviews are most welcome.  
Enjoy.  


* * *

  
"Booth"

"Hey, it's Angela. Listen, it's Brennan. She was found unconscious in her apartment."

"Is she alright? What happened? Where is she?"

"I have no idea what happened Booth, none of us do. But, as far as I know, she's fine. They're not letting any of us see her and she's going frantic."

"I take it you're at the hospital then."

"Yep." Angela Montenegro. Forensic Artist. Best friend to Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"I'm on my way over." Special Agent Seeley Booth. FBI. Field partners with Dr. Brennan.

"I'll see you in five then." Angela flipped her phone closed and turned to the rest of the team. "Booth's on his way over."

***

Throwing on some clothes, grabbing his wallet, ID badge, gun and keys, Booth jumped into his SUV and headed straight for the hospital. And, instead of putting his music on like he usually did when he was on his own, he flicked on the sirens and lights, then sped down the roads, narrowly missing the other drivers he encountered.

'Please be okay Bones.'

Bones... aka Temperance Brennan.

'Who knows what happened.'

Booth hated being in the dark about things. Especially, when they concerned his partner.

In record time, Booth arrived at the hospital. Throwing the car into parking space at the front entrance of the hospital, Booth climbed out and headed straight for the reception desk.

"Good evening, sir. How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk was short and stocky. Her dirty blonde hair fell to her shoulders in a mess of curls. Her face was plastered with makeup. Booth was unable to make out her true skin tone under it all. Not that that mattered right now.

"I need to see Temperance Brennan."

"I'm sorry sir. No can do. The doctor has given strict orders that no-one is to see her until she had calmed down."

Booth sighed and flashed her his badge. "Please."

"I'll just check with the doctor, sir." The woman picked up the phone and dialed what seemed to be an inside number.

Booth remained in the same spot for several minutes before the receptionist turned her attention back to Booth.

"The doctor gives you permission to see her."

"Thank you. Which room is she in?"

"Three. Go through those doors and it's the second on your left." She pointed to a set of double doors to the back of the Emergency room.

"Thank you." Booth nodded at the woman before setting off to Brennan's room.

He wasn't rushing. He was calm. Well, as calm as he could be. He was terrified at what Brennan was going to be like. He didn't just see her as a work colleague though, he saw her as family. He knew his feelings went deeper than that though, but, if he permitted them to come to the surface he would most certainly be running an extremely high risk of losing Brennan altogether. That, he definitely couldn't live with. The lose of the one he loved.

***

When he arrived at her room, he knocked softly and entered the dull room with caution. He knew for a fact that Brennan would be annoyed. Even if he was her knight in shining FBI standard armor.

"Hey Bones."

"Hey." Dr. Temperance Brennan. Forensic Anthropologist. Leader of the scientists at the Jeffersonian Institute.

"How you feeling, Bones?"

"I've got a major headache, but other than that, I'm good." Brennan was sat cross-legged on the bed, her back leaning against a bunch of up-right pillows.

Taking a seat in a bedside chair, Booth looked up at Brennan and asked, "So what happened Bones?" You've managed to scare everyone half to death."

"I don't know what that means."

"Nevermind Bones. Now, what happened?" Booth took a note book from his pocket along with a pen, just in case he needed to make a note or two.

"It's not really very clear."

_Flash Back_

_Temperance was sat on her couch with her laptop balancing on her knees as she typed the next chapter of her third book. Only the over-head light in the living room was switched on. The rest of the apartment was cast in darkness._

_Two full hours into her writing, Brennan felt that she had come to a reasonable place for her to pause and grab something to eat. To keep her going more than anything else._

_Leaving the lights off Brennan headed for her kitchen, not noticing the front door was off it's hatch, and when she reached for a bottle of water out of her fridge, she was grabbed from behind, drugged, and left slumped on her bedroom floor. A small amount of blood was slowly trickling from the tiny cut on the back of her head._

_Angela called her cell half an hour later, and when she didn't answer, she lent Hodgins her spare key and within the hour, Brennan was being rushed to hospital via ambulance. With Angela at her side._

_End flash back_

"Do you have any clue who this guy was?"

Brennan tried to shake her head, but found that it made her go dizzy, so she simply said, "No."

"Anything else, Bones?"

"Booth, I've told you everything that I know." Booth was starting to really annoy Brennan, so she rolled her eyes and looked down at her feet.

"Sorry Bones."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Booth. You didn't do this to me." Brennan swiveled herself to face Booth just as the doctor walked in.

"Dr. Brennan, we're going to be keeping you in over night, just for observation." The doctor was a tall woman with long, wavy, red hair. Her long white coat billowed behind her as she wizzed 'round checking Brennan's vitals.

"I need to go, I've got bodies at the Jeffersonian that need to be identified." Attempting to stand, Brennan lost her balance and fell on top of Booth.

"And this is why you are spending the night with us Dr. Brennan." Dr. Anderson raised her eyebrows and shot a disapproving look at Brennan.

"She's right, Bones."

"But, I need to get back to the lab." Brenna tried to struggle against booth's strong arms, but failed.

"Temperance, please. The squints are at the lab, and Zack's dealing with the bones."

After hearing her given name roll of Booth's tongue, Brennan gave up and collapsed into Booth's arms.

"Get her back on the bed Agent."

Booth lay Brennan on the bed, and pulled the duvet up over her shoulders.

"Is she going to be alright, doc?" Booth kept a hand on Brennan's as he spoke to the doctor.

"She'll be fine. There's no damage to her brain, but we'll do another scan tomorrow. She just needs to rest for a day or so."

"Thanks."

"It's my job Agent Booth, but you're welcome." Dr. Anderson walked out the room and pulled the door closed behind her.

***

Six hours later and booth was still sat in the bedside chair with his fingers entwined with Brennan's

Two more hours ticked by and Booth and Brennan were still in the same positions and the sun was high in the sky as the day started to draw to an end.

Slipping his hand gently from Brennan's and silently slipped out of the room for a coffee and something for Brennan.

***

Up in Brennan's private room, a skinny man of 6'1", dressed in a set of scrubs was stood over Brennan, a pillow in his hands.

For years he had been trying to get Brennan where he wanted her. And now that the boyfriend had left, he snatched the opportunity and put his plan to rid the world of the brilliant Temperance Brennan. The time had finally come for him to get his revenge.

Without thinking twice, he pushed the pillow over Brennan's face with all his strength. Brennan immediately started struggling against the force on her face for what seemed like forever to her.

Hearing rapid footsteps in the corridor, he applied more pressure, but Temperance started kicking and making noise.

***

Hearing hustle and muffled screams coming from Brennan's room, Booth dropped his bag and coffee just outside the door, pulled out his gun and kicked the door open, surprising the man in scrubs.

This gave Brennan time to push the pillow to the floor.

"On your knees and put your hands on your head." Booth was stern. Moving forward, keeping his gun trained on the tall guy that was now knelt in the middle of the floor.

Not taking his eyes of the man, Booth asked, "Bones, you okay?"

Brennan made a small squeak that sounded very much like a yes.

Security came running in moments later, thrusting cuffs on the bloke that was sat in Booth's fire line, and forced him towards the door.

"Wait a minute. Tun him around."

The security guards did as they were told by Booth and turned the guy to face Brennan.

"Bones, do you know who this pile of trash is?" Booth moved to hold Brennan as soon as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"That's Ronald Browning. I identified his wife a few years back. She was found under their basement floor, murdered during a beating she was receiving from her husband. We found enough evidence to put him away for twelve months for domestic violence. He's been after me ever since he got out." By the time Brennan had finished, she was holding onto Booth's hand as she struggled to keep the tears back.

"You cow! I would have had your head too if it hadn't have been for your boyfriend here, being with you 24/7!"

"Take him away." Booth once again ordered the security guards to do something, and they obeyed.

Letting her tears fall, Brennan pulled herself to Booth who was now sat next to her on the bed, "Thank you, Booth."

"That's what I'm here for." Booth held his Brennan tight as the tears poured. "Hey, you didn't say anything about the boyfriend reference."

Brennan giggled, "No I didn't, did I?"  


* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading along. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.  
Take care.**_


End file.
